Love Is
by True-Love-sucks
Summary: Meh... First fanfic for me.. so bear with me.. I suck at summaries.. here goes... Yuna and Tidus meet after a loooong time... Yuna is promised to Shuyin... Lenne makes an appearance... send reviews! Chappie 8 is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in my story! Enjoy! Please send Reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

Once in the city of Spira, there were two different babies from two different families a boy and a girl, destined for each other. Their names were Yuna and Tidus…

"Come back!" a voice shouted. The voice came from a girl who had brown hair. She looked around 8. She was yelling to a boy with blonde hair holding a type of ball. "Not until you catch me!" the boy was taunting. The boy looked around 8. She ran faster than ever to catch the boy, "Wait!" she called after him. He stopped and turned around, he had deep blue eyes and medium skin. "Okay, fine." He said, he was tired of running from this girl. The girl finally caught up with the boy and caught her breath, "Hi, I'm Yuna. What's your name?" she asked. "Tidus, my name is Tidus." He responded. The girl looked at the ball he was holding under his arm, "What's that?" she asked while pointing the ball. "What? Oh this. This is a customary blitzball." He answered. Tidus was looking at the odd girl. One eye was green and the other blue. "What's blitzball?" Yuna asked curious. Just when Tidus was about to answer another boy walked up to the two. "Whatcha' standing around for Tidus?" the boy had orange hair and held a scroll in his hand. He had darker skin than Tidus and had a blue headband-type thing on his hairline. "Hold on, Yuna, this is Wakka. Wakka this is Yuna. She's my new friend." Tidus announced with a smile. "Oooooooo, Tidus has a girlfriend." Wakka taunted. TIdus gave him a playful shove with red cheeks and Yuna was giggling. "Quit it Wakka," Tidus said. He turned to Yuna, "Wanna come watch us play blitzball?" Tidus asked her eagerly. "S-sure," Yuna answered quite surprised. Tidus and Wakka took Yuna to a place that had two hoops on either side of a court. After explaining the game to Yuna, Wakka and Tidus strapped on their gear. Wakka read from the scroll, the rules for the game. (Blitzball is a mixture of all the sports). A beep sounded and the gravity was turned to a point where the players and everyone in the stadium including Yuna was floating.

A few years later, Yuna and Tidus meet again, except this time Yuna and Tidus are both 17.

They meet again after Yuna joins a gunnery team called the 'Gullwings'. Her companions when she meets Tidus are her two new friends. Paine and Rikku. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine bump into Tidus and Wakka at a Blitzball game. Yuna recognizes one of the players on the team called Zanarkand Abes. She sees the name on the back of the jersey and nearly faints. It's her old friend Tidus….

"_Oh-no! Not him, I haven't seen him in such a long time!"_ she says in her head. "Yuna, is something wrong?" her friend Paine asks. "Yeah, Yuna you look pale." Remarks her other friend Rikku. "That guy named Tidus, was my companion when I was little. We met on the Sabbath, and when the Bishop from the ministry was lecturing us at school." She said in a whisper while blushing. "Oooooooo, so this is the legendary Tidus." Paine spectates.

It was currently halftime when Rikku suddenly shouted out, "HEY TIDUS! COME OVER HERE IT'S YUNA!" Tidus's head turns around to face the three. He sees that Yuna is hiding behind a girl with black hair. The other girl with blond hair tried to pull Yuna out from behind the other girl. Yuna finally gives in and waves a small wave to Tidus. Tidus's face lit up and he waved back. At the end of the game Tidus looks for Yuna. Tidus finally finds her and whispers in her ear the scripture his grandmother told him when he was little. "…Love is…." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "You Yuna…" he finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meep... Thank you to FFX-Lover for a great review.. I dedicate this chapter to FFX-Lover. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the chracters in this fanfic! The credit goes to Square Enix and all the masterminds who make the characters who they are. ENJOY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Part 2

A second passed before both Yuna and TIdus said anything. Rikku and Paine weren't far away when Tidus said this. Rikku dropped the panda she was holding, and Paine stood there with her mouth open. "I love you too Tidus.. but my father already promised me to someone already." Yuna said in tears. Tidus pulled her into a kiss, then he pulled her into an embrace. "Tidus, I'm really sorry." Yuna pushed away. She ran into another boy with similar features as to Tidus. Tidus was in shock that this could happen, that he waited so long, only for this to happen to him again. "It's okay now.. I'm here." The boy whispered, he was hugging her and Yuna was crying on his chest. When she was calm enough she whispered back, "Thank you.. Shuyin."

By then a crowd formed around the three. Paine and Rikku was among them. Tidus' eyes were open, but they slowly closed and tears slid down his cheeks. A small and quiet sob escaped from his lips. He wiped away his tears with his jersey, and he pushed through the crowd. Yuna was ready to face the crowd, after all she was High- Emperor Braska's daughter and she couldn't keep the sceret any longer. "You ready?" Yuna whispered to Shuyin. "I'm ready.." Shuyin whispered back. They held together's hands and turned to face the crowd.

Tidus was in the blitzball field, throwing the blitzballs in the net and making points. The robot trying to block TIdus gave up after the first 10 balls. "How… Could I… Have Been… SO… STUPID!" Tidus yelled. At this he sank to his knees and started sobbing, "Why Yuna!" he yelled. "Why!" he whispered hoarsely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mweheheheheheheheheh.. I swear though my chapters look short they looked long in my note book where I right them...**

**Anywey... School is almost over for me... I once again dedicate this chappie to FFX-Lover who pointed out that my chappies are short...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC...

* * *

**

Part 3

As Tidus sobbed, a girl appeared at his side. "Hey Tid.. Tidus right?" she asked. Tidus didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. Tidus was silent, he then stood up and walked to his gear. He picked it up and started to walk to the lockers and showers. "Hey! Wait up!" the girl yelled to him. "What, do you want from me!" he yelled at her. The girl stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry, I thought you needed a friend right now, but I was obviously mistaken." She said. Tidus stayed silent for a few minutes, he then turned around, "I'm sorry." He whispered. He walked away from the girl, mulling things over in his head.

Back at the concession stand, Shuyin and Yuna were sharing a milkshake. Yuna looked toward the blitzball field. "I think I'm gonna walk around a bit Shuyin." Yuna said. "Sure, just meet me back here okay?" he said. "Okay.." Yuna said she stood up and gave Shuyin a kiss on his cheek and walked away to ward the blitzball field. Shuyin sighed as he watched her walk away, he paid for their milkshake and walked the other way opposed to Yuna.

At the blitzball field Yuna bounced the ball a bit. She was humming her favorite song. She threw the ball to the net but the robot guarding the net caught it. "Hm…" she walked toward the control box and shut down the robot defending the goal. "That would be considered as cheating." a voice said behind her. "Huh? Who's there?" Yuna said as she spun around. The field was silent, "I know.. that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me…" Yuna sang/ half whispered. Still the field was sitlent, "Your words were like a dream… but dreams could never fool me.." a voice joined in.

Yuna let out a small gasp, "Tidus?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meep... here's another chappie!Thank you to FFX-Lover for her reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTER IN MY FANFIC...

* * *

**

Part 4

The field was quiet. Suddenly a chain tinkled, and Tidus came out of the shadows. Yuna's eyes were again wet with tears, "Not… that…"Yuna wasn't able to finish. Tidus pulled her into an embrace. "… easily.." Tidus finished. A moment of silence passed as Tidus held Yuna in his arms. She felt safe. "Yuna…" A voice yelled. Yuna let out a small gasp as she heard the voice. It belonged to Shuyin no other. Yuna pulled away from Tidus' embrace. Tidus let go with hesitation, Yuna took off her necklace and laid it in Tidus' palm, "remember me always.." she whispered. Tidus quickly took off his necklace and placed it in Yuna's palm, "always he whispered back." Yuna ran toward Shuyin, while Tidus walked in the opposite direction while putting on Yuna's necklace.

Yuna wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. She tucked Tidus' necklace in her kimono. "Over here!" Yuna yelled back. "What've you been doing?" Shuyin asked while wrapping his arom around her waist. "Huh?" Yuna asked she was gazing back at the blitzball field, "Oh…. Nothing." She responded. She turned around to face him she looked up into his eyes _they look like water the ocean or something._ She thought. As Yuna and Shuyin walked toward his motorbike she fingered Tidus' necklace in her kimono. Far away in a cab Tidus fingered Yuna's necklace which was still around his neck. Although they didn't know it they were thinking about each other at the exact same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... School of course is a big part of my life...**

**DISCLAIMER: ME DO NOT OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

Part 5!

"One thousand…" Yuna sang. She was in her bedroom fixing her bed. Although she was living in a palace she was still expected to do some work around the palace. She now wore Tidus' necklace around her neck. Shuyin asked her where she got the necklace, and she said she's had it forever but never wore it. Shuyin, of course believed her. But Yuna still had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Words…" she finished singing.

"Tidus stay in the game ya?" Wakka yelled at Tidus. "Words…" he finished. He was thinking of Yuna, Tidus was at blitzball practice. And he was participating in a practice game. "Sorry Wakka!" he yelled back as he made a point. "It's okay!" Wakka yelled back. He noticed a gleam in Tidus' eyes. He first noticed that gleam when they both met that girl Yuna, when they were all 8. Its was a gleam of love. Wakka smiled to himself, he was pleased to see that his friend was so happy.

After the practice Wakka caught up with Tidus, "So who's the lucky girl?" Wakka asked. "What do you mean?" Tidus answered. "Well you have a gleam in your eye, like when we were 8 and you met that girl, Yuna." Wakka said in return. "That's just it, I ran into her again. High Emperor Braska's daughter Yuna." Tidus said with a smile. "But…" Wakka began. "Look I'll catch up with you later, I have some business to attend to in Besaid." Tidus yelled to Wakka as he started to walk away.

"Lady Yuna?" a servant knocked on Yuna's door. "Yes?" Yuna responded. "Lady Yuna, your father wishes to see you in his study." The servant replied. Yuna walked to the door and opened it, "Thank-you!" Yuna said as she made her way into her father's study. "Yes?" Yuna said as she approached her father. "YUNA!" a voice yelled. Yuna spun around to see Tidus being held back by two palace guards. "TIDUS!" Yuna yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: STILL THE SAME OL' SAME OL. ME DON'T OWN ANY CHARRIE'S IN MAH STORY K?**

* * *

Part 6

"What happened?" Yuna rushed to Tidus' side. The guards finally let Tidus go, "I'm Sorry Yuna." Tidus whispered as he fell into Yuna's awaiting arms. His eyes were closed, "Tidus. Tidus wake up! Tidus…" Yuna felt something wet in her arms. When she looked to her arms they were covered in red liquid. She looked to the back of Tidus. Right in his back was an arrow sticking out. "TIDUS!" Yuna screamed she then fainted.

* * *

**OMG! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS A GRRRRREAT CLIFFY AIN'T IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Yuna woke up in a hospital bed. She was opposite Tidus because she could see his blond spiky hair. Yuna stood up and walked to Tidus' bed, she thought he had died, but saw that his chest was rising up and down in a steady rhythm. She sat down in the chair next to Tidus' bed. Tears started coming out of Yuna's eyes. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

Tidus saw Yuna sobbing in the chair next to him. "Ah, so I see you DO have feelings." He said to her. Yuna looked up upon hearing his voice, her eyes wet with tears. "You're alive!" Yuna yelled. She jumped up and hugged him. More tears poured down her cheeks. Tidus smiled and hugged her back. "Glad to know I'm alive too." Tidus said.

Yuna playfully punched him in the shoulder. "How come the guards arrested you?" Yuna asked suddenly serious. Tidus leaned back into his pillows. Yuna laid down next to him comfortably.

"I came to see you. To ask how you were doing. When the guards didn't let me in, I crept around hoping for a chance to see you," he paused wiping some tears away from Yuna's face, "but when the guards saw me, they got angry. I started to run. I had thought they stopped chasing after me. But suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back." He cringed at the memory. "Then the guards carried me inside, to your father's study… you came in, and I blacked out." He finished. Yuna still had tears coming out of her eyes. Tidus wiped them away. The two stayed quiet for a while, Yuna in Tidus' arms…

* * *

**Same ol' same ol.. okay, sorry for not continuing in a long time... Its cause my last day of school was today.. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Intermission

A few weeks passed and Tidus healed. He was still being held at the infirmary for observation. He was healed but somehow was still in an unstable condition. Yuna came to visit everyday, and Wakka came to visit every once and a while. The girl that was at the blitz game, she introduced herself as Lenne, visited that fateful day that everything went wrong..

Part 8

Yuna entered Tidus' hospital room, she had her hands behind her back and was holding something. "Hey blitz player.." Yuna said as she approached Tidus' bed. She found a girl sitting in the chair next to his bed. Tidus was looking away, the girl and Tidus looked up upon hearing Yuna's voice. The girl suddenly stood up and said something in Al Bhed to Tidus, he looked away. Understanding what the girl said, Yuna dropped the thing she was holding behind her back, which was a blitzball. The girl rushed past Yuna, who stood there with her mouth open in shock. After a few minutes of silence, Yuna looked at Tidus, who in turn looked away. "But…" Yuna began. Tidus kept on looking away. Yuna took a deep breath, "_It is not my business, it is not my business…" _she thought in her head as she went to pick up the blitzball. She picked it up and walked to the side of Tidus' bed, "Are…" Yuna gulped so the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill. "Are you two.. seeing each other?" Yuna asked quietly. Tidus stayed silent, still looking away. Yuna placed the blitzball onj the table next to him, "I thought it .. would keep you busy." Yuna said quietly still holding back tears. "So… Uhm.. are you two.." Yuna was cut off when she heard Wakka's booming voice, "Hey Brudda!" Wakka said when he got to Tidus' bed. "Oh… I'll leave you two alone ya?" Wakka said with a grin as he started to leave. "No, stay.. I'll go." Yuna said. She said goodbye to Wakka in a quiet voice and walked out past him. "What was that about brudda?" Yuna heard Wakka say as the door closed behind her.

* * *

**Wh00t! Hella loooonnnnggg time since I've uploaded... Hee... Same ol' Same ol'... so yeah... I wrote an intermission cuz I didn't feel like writing the whole time Tidus started recovering... **

** 3 Leela**


End file.
